The present invention relates to flexible decorative lamp systems, and more particularly to such a flexible decorative lamp system which is comprised of a plurality of flexible lamp strips of triangular cross section connected in series.
During Christmas holidays or certain festivals, people may use decorative light strings to decorate the trees, the houses, etc. Because the bulbs of the decorative light strings are exposed to the outside, they tend to be damaged. There are known decorative lamp systems using flexible plastic tubes to hold decorative light strings. The bulbs of the decorative light strings are mounted in the flexible plastic tubes in transverse direction. Because decorative light strings are mounted in the flexible plastic tubes, they are well protected. However, these decorative lamp systems produce monotonous lighting effect because the flexible plastic tubes have a circular cross section which does not refract light in a three-directional manner.